Lost and found
by special agent Ali
Summary: One of the team goes missing. He is found four days later beaten and nearly dead. Can the team bring their friend back or is another member of team Gibbs going to heaven?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all….anyone miss my writing? Summer is still going so I am still busy working and too sleepy to write but it my day off and I feel good….plus got new idea just now for a story. Not sure when I'll update my stuff…perhaps in September when I am off work as it's a summer/on-call job. _

_Anyway here is a prologue…a bit angst here._

He couldn't believe his eyes as he traveled the off beaten path.

He had taken the wrong turn and instead turned down an unmarked road. A road perfect for dumping a body.

And sure enough, he did stumble upon a body. A body he knew well. His throat closed up and he choked on his saliva as he struggled to breathe.

"No….my god no…" he whispered as he pulled over. He raced out of the car and hurried to the limp body laying by the tree.

He felt for a pulse and an immense surge of relief swam through him.

"Oh thank god he is still alive" he said as he sank back on his legs in relief.

When his silent celebration ended, he took in his friend's ragged appearance. His bruised and torn up face, rags that were once clothing and pale ghostly skin made him feel sick to his stomach.

"All right enough stalling DiNozzo" he chided himself and got to work. He carefully moved his friend away from the tree. He was like a rag doll as he stood a moment later with the limp body.

"Have you really been here for four days kid? Man, your stronger then I thought Palmer" he whispered in awe as he carried his friend to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone. So I have good news for you all. Well good for you lol. So my job ended boo. With kids back in school the dungeon is slow so I have lots of free time till winter break and holidays._

_So that's my news. I will be updating my stories, least the ones I can get ideas for and stuff. I'll be doing my best, hope to see lots of your guys nice reviews._

Tony never took his eyes off Duck's pale assistant even for a second. It was like seeing a living corpse.

"Don't worry Jim…team Gibbs will find who did this…he or she will pay dearly" he whispered. Anthony DiNozzo meant that with all his heart, no one messed with his friends and got away with it.

Tony made it to his car and carefully placed Jimmy on the front seat and buckled him in. "Sorry bout the buckle kid, but I doubt you'll make it if I got into an accident" he said as Jimmy made the smallest flinch as the cool strap touched his body.

Tony got into the drivers seat again and started the car. He then pulled out his phone and called the one man he trusted the most.

"Hey boss….I…I found him" he said, his voice cracking with held back emotion.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs dropped the tools he was using in shock. "You found Palmer? Is he all right?" The gruff, silver haired marine asked.

"He's alive….barely…boss he's….he's really banged up" Tony cracked as he stared at Jimmy's prone body.

"Calm down Tony, least you found him alive…I'll meet you at Bethesda soon" Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Sure boss, I'm on the way to the hospital now…I just hope Jimmy pulls through" he answered.

"He will…if Palmer can listen to Ducky's rambles all day, dissect corpses and dodge a bullet….he'll make it through this…he has no choice anyway, he's on my team and you guys don't have my permission to die" Gibbs answered.

That got a tiny smile out of Gibb's right hand man. "Sure boss, if you say it then I believe it" he answered and hung up.

Gibbs clicked his phone shut and clenched his fists. "Not sure that's the best idea DiNozzo" he muttered angrily.

"Why the hell didn't I just help you when you asked me Palmer?" he muttered. Gibbs knew it was going to be a long week ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed slowly but Palmer remained the living dead. Laid out like a living corpse in the hospital with only the steady rhythm of his heart monitor as proof of life.

The team was restless with worry and grief but had no leads yet how to find Jimmy's attacker.

Gibbs looked up from his desk the third night of working and studied his team.

"Go home you three, might as well take some rest" he called out after studying each exhausted member.

"But boss…we didn't find anything yet" Tony said, reminding him of the awful truth.

"I know DiNozzo" Gibbs said and Tony nodded. The trio picked up their things knowing there was no point in arguing. They never won.

"Goodnight boss, we'll try harder tomorrow" Tim McGee piped up.

"That's the spirit McGoo" Tony praised and got a small smile from his coworker.

"Come on, lets go get a drink Timmy and then we'll go to my place for a movie" he added which Tim nodded to. "Sure DiNozzo" he said knowing Tony needed the company.

Since finding Palmer, Tony hadn't been himself. No wise cracks, pranks or anything else Tim was used to. To his surprise, he found he hated it.

Gibbs waited a half hour after the trio left before taking exit and left for the hospital.

He went to Jimmy's room and found him in the same position. "Still holding on Palmer?" he called as he sat in the chair by the bed.

"You better be Jimmy, we miss you…I think you outlast Gerald listening to Ducky's stories" he added to fill the silence.

"What the hell were you trying to tell me Palmer? I'm listening now kid" he whispered.

No answer. It was always the same now. Gibbs hated having no answers for so long. This time though, Gibbs visit had a small twist.

"What do you expect Gibbs? He can't speak now, you lost that chance" a voice asked. A familiar voice, but it couldn't be possible.

Gibbs stared at him and he chuckled. "Come on Gibbs, you should know its your subconscious talking…I thought you paid attention when your famous gut spoke" the figure mocked him.

"Are you here just to mock me or to help me?" Gibbs growled.

"A little bit of both Jethro…this should been as easy puzzle for you…but then I guess you really don't care about your team" the voice replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs growled.

"Think about it Marine! You know nothing old man! When your team gets into trouble it's because you didn't protect them!" the voice taunted.

"Boss?"

"Goodbye Jethro, better answer him before he disappears too" the voice said and disappeared.

"Boss?"

"You got tired of DiNozzo already Tim?"

The young man chuckled. "Guess Tony was exhausted, he crashed ten minutes after we got back to his place" Tim explained.

"Well Jimmy is about the same but go ahead and sit with him" Gibbs said and got up from the chair.

"Actually I came looking for you…you weren't home so…" Tim explained.

"You find out something?" Gibbs asked as he faced his agent.

"No…it's just…I guess I was wondering why Palmer didn't talk to you" Tim stammered.

"You didn't exactly come running to me when Sarah was in trouble McGee" Gibbs corrected.

"My sister was being framed for murder…Jimmy had some sort of psychopath after him boss…even I would have called if I felt I needed the help" Tim retorted.

"Well, obviously Palmer thought he could handle it himself" Gibbs lied.

Tim nodded. "Yeah…but why?" Tim asked.

"That's what we have to find out Tim…starting with who did this" Gibbs answered.

"How boss?"

"Good question McGee…find out for me" Gibbs answered and left. Tim stared after him.

'How do I do that Gibbs when your lying to me?' he thought. Tim turned back to Jimmy.

"Why didn't you ask me Palmer?" he asked quietly. He sat down and stared at him a while before taking his leave for the night still puzzled.


End file.
